Of A Mother
by neonate
Summary: The three gennins and a visit to a motherly woman.


Author's Note: This story about the gennins is the first fic I posted in ffnet. Hope you enjoy it! If you have a chance, a review would be really appreciated. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto and the characters in it do not belong to me. The genius behind them is Mr. Kishimoto Masashi.  
  
Of a Mother and a Child  
  
Kasumi-baasan's house was big, at least that's what Naruto thought. Well, she said, it was good enough to hold three small kids and a pet dog, plus a good-for-nothing husband who was only at home occasionally. He started asking why Kasumi-jiisan is a good-for-nothing man when a sharp nudge at his ribs made him wince. He looked at the source of pain, his teammate and on-going object of affection, Sakura.  
  
"Why?" he whispered while nursing his wounded pride.  
  
Shaking her head silently she dragged him out to the backyard and hollered, "Obaasan! We'll be cutting the weeds in the garden!"  
  
"Alright, come in when you're hungry!" was the reply.  
  
Waiting for them silently in the backyard was the other teammate and Naruto's ultimate rival–or someday will be–Uchiha Sasuke. He wore a constant scowl in his face and the only time it ever left his features was when he smirked. Not today though, it's bad mood day. Thinking about it, he hadn't smiled all week.  
  
Everything was normal.  
  
The three teenagers started plucking out the weeds from the herb garden. They were pretty careful because the weeds looked much alike and grew among the herbs themselves. Once Naruto made the mistake of cleaning the whole area bald and got a big, round smack from Kasumi-baasan. He didn't intend that happening again.  
  
"Ne, it's a nice day outside, isn't it?" Sakura said, while looking at the clouds above.  
  
"Hai, hai! I'm glad we don't have to spend all day doing this mission," the blonde Naruto answered, "I'm planning to go the river after this."  
  
"Really? Not the Ichiraku ramen house?"  
  
"Hehehe...not this time. Maybe I'll drop by much later."  
  
"I am surprised, Naruto," she raised her eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That you're thinking of something else other than ramen..."  
  
"Aaaa, Sakura-chan! That's not fair!" Acting on impulse Naruto threw a bunch of grass at the girl. She shrieked and dropped to the ground. Bouncing back instantly, she retaliated with a bigger stack of plucked weeds, "Eat this!" And a tag-game ensued. Soon, the only one working was the silent boy, Sasuke. Finally fed up with all the ruckus around him, he stood up and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jumpsuit.  
  
"Enough! Why don't you two bakas stop fooling around and get back to work?"  
  
"Oi, leggo! You're choking me, Uchiha!"  
  
"Shuddup, you deserve it. And I'm surprised with you, Sakura. I thought you're much more mature than that," he jeered. Naruto couldn't believe what he heard. Sasuke, reprimanding both of them! And with the tightened grip on his collar, Naruto gasped for breath.  
  
Then he remembered. Poor Sakura-chan, he thought, she must be devastated getting scolding from Sasuke. It's no secret (thanks to her boisterous antiques) that she likes him, although Naruto still couldn't quite comprehend why...  
  
But to her credit, she coolly replied, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. You're right. Now why don't you let Naruto go so he can help me finish the work. Okay?"  
  
Whoa.  
  
Maybe today would be one of those days, where everything started right and ended up bizarrely wrong. Releasing Naruto from his death grip, Sasuke couldn't help but struck a bit by the irony. She made me feel like a little kid....  
  
Naruto felt like he's in heaven. Sakura-chan defended him! Truly an angel incarnate! The urge to just hug her was overwhelming, so he didn't hesitate.  
  
And met halfway with a familiar *boink* on the head.  
  
"Naruto, stop playing around!" Kasumi-baasan had her hands on her hips, looking mighty and formidable. Turning to Sasuke, she said, "And I saw what you did, young man. It's not nice to choke your friend here like that! What if you hurt him?"  
  
Sasuke mumbled something along, "better that way..." and earned him a good *thud* on the head. Soon she had both boys working at more weeds at the north corner of the garden, while bickering with each other. Feeling guilty Sakura was going to help, but stopped by the hostess.  
  
"Let them be. They remind me so much of my children. That's what I do when I'm punishing them. Leave them alone to work it out."  
  
"Obaasan...they're thirteen already. Besides, it's partly my fault," Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh, aren't you a sweet girl... I've always wanted a daughter, but I was a late bloomer and when I did give birth, I got three sons instead," Kasumi- baasan sighed, remembering all the past trouble she ever had with her three active boys, then smiled, "Well, I guess you can't deny a child his mother's love, can you?"  
  
"No, of course not," Sakura smiled back, not really following what had just been said to her. She cast her sight on both boys and sighed.  
  
"But still, don't go help them. Why don't you come inside and prepare lunch with me?"  
  
"Hai, hai. I like the idea better anyway."  
  
"That's good. By the time they exhaust themselves, lunch will be ready."  
  
They shared a knowing laugh, of two women who understand each other, and walked towards the house.  
  
True enough, by noon both boys were too tired to protest anything. Who would've thought that plucking weeds could be so damn tiring?  
  
"I don't think this is included in the mission briefing before..." Naruto broke the silence that had stretched ever since Sasuke stopped making any sound.  
  
"Hn. Baka." Ah, an improvement.  
  
"Are you still shocked because of what Sakura-chan said?"  
  
"No. And I'm not that easily shocked."  
  
Naruto wanted to say that he didn't quite agree but Sakura's voice snapped his attention, "Lunch! Sasuke, Naruto! Hurry up if you don't want to get empty plates!"  
  
Both rushed, using whatever remaining chakra they could still muster.  
  
Inside the house, a long, wooden table was covered with plates filled with various food. Seated around were Kasumi-baasan's children, their little bodies almost hidden by the big table. Sakura was placing bowls in front of them when both boys stepped in, and greeted them with a smile, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I couldn't wait!" Naruto rubbed his hands in anticipation, while Sasuke only nodded, although his eyes couldn't leave the food.  
  
"Good, go wash your hands in the kitchen and we'll be eating shortly," she ordered them without stopping arranging the plates.  
  
"Geez, Sakura-neechan...you sound just like Ma," one of the little boys said. She smiled inwardly and replied, "That's because your mom and I are girls. We do special things that only girls can do."  
  
"Special things? Like being Ma?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," she chuckled and patted the smiling little boy warmly, unaware that Naruto had stopped walking towards the kitchen and eyed her peculiarly. Several paces in front of him was Sasuke, who involuntarily froze upon hearing the little exchange.  
  
Sakura noticed her teammates, "Well, do you want lunch or not? Because you're not getting any if you don't wash beforehand!"  
  
They managed to wash hands peacefully and soon lunch was served. Sitting around and eating with so many people was a new thing for Naruto. He got to sit next to one of the little boys, while curiously Sasuke opted for a place beside him. Kasumi-baasan was beaming because Naruto kept coming for seconds. Even Sakura couldn't help but admire his healthy appetite, while she worried for Sasuke who only nibbled a bit of his food.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun. You are not hungry?" she whispered when Kasumi-baasan went to the kitchen to re-fill the empty rice bowls. Naruto tried to see if Sasuke was going to nod, so he could take his share. But he got disappointed.  
  
"I am. It's just...," Sasuke didn't finish.  
  
"Then you don't like the food? You still have to eat what you have though, Kasumi-baasan made this for us."  
  
"I know, I know," he picked up his bowl and chopsticks, and started munching down with more vigor. He saw Sakura nod her approval and somehow felt pleased that he did the right thing.  
  
Kasumi-baasan returned with more rice and as quickly as it came, Naruto handed out his another empty bowl, "Seconds, please!" The little boys were laughing their hearts out, Naruto-niichan looked like he's not chewing the food. He slurped and gulped them down!  
  
"Well, Naruto! It looks like you don't get to eat this much at home, or do you always eat like this?" their hostess wondered.  
  
"Ano, this is soo good! I usually eat ramen at home, but I think your cooking is much better!"  
  
"Ramen? As in instant?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! All kinds of flavor!"  
  
"But that's not good, you could get cancer eating that stuff everyday!"  
  
"Really? Then I guess I'll start eating something else..." Naruto looked so concerned of his future with ramen, Kasumi-baasan couldn't help but serve him more food, "Eat up. You are still growing. Eat up. You too, Sasuke. You're too thin for a boy of your age."  
  
Sasuke didn't reply, but he extended his bowl and nodded his thanks when it's filled. Honestly, he liked the food. Really liked it, that's the problem. They reminded him of his long lost family. Comfort food of a real home. He swallowed every bit of food with great difficulty, fearing the opened wounds inside his heart would surface out. He even felt a brimming moistness threatening to spill, then he blinked it dry. Nothing good ever come out from crying, he told himself. Stop, Uchiha. Stop. He brushed it off with a blink and a scowl.  
  
At the same time, it was Naruto, who was so awed by the mere presence of people, who didn't realize that deep inside he also longed for a family scene like this. Eating. Together. He was absorbing every detail of the picture, hungry for more than just food for his body. He couldn't miss the feeling, because he never had one. At this particular moment, he didn't realize it yet because he was seeing so much, he was a part of a family. He only felt this dizzying sense of closeness, an ecstasy of sort.  
  
Sakura, meanwhile, was observing both her teammates. Sometimes she caught Naruto looking at Kasumi-baasan with admiration, so blatant it hurts. She knew that he never had parents, but she didn't think that sharing meals together could mean so much for him. She took daily dinners at her home for granted, something of a routine, not a precious treasure of memory that she'd seen Naruto carefully recorded in his heart. And Sasuke, he thought nobody saw him blink those minuscule tears away, didn't he? Sakura was female enough to sense that something was not right. She saw them and it was enough. Both suffered. Now, she's the one who wanted to cry.  
  
After the hearty meal, they got their share of dishwashing chores to do. Some of the leftovers were packed in plastic containers for Naruto to bring home. He did a double take when Kasumi-baasan handed him the bag, and Sakura had to say thanks in his stead because Naruto was speechless. Then he bowed low, while holding the bag tightly, "Thank you, Kasumi-baasan. I really like your cooking."  
  
"I know, that's why I gave that for you," she said, smiling happily after hearing the compliment.  
  
"Well, until next time then, Kasumi-baasan. We better be going," Sakura said and added, "Which reminds me...I think it's fair to say that you don't need to submit another payment for the mission we did today. Your food and hospitality are more than enough. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei would understand."  
  
"Really? That's good! I'll prepare lunch every time you kids come here to work on the garden, how about that?"  
  
"Thank you, Kasumi-baasan. We appreciate it," the silent Sasuke spoke, surprising even Naruto. They bade their goodbyes and headed back downtown. Nobody said anything, Naruto was floating among clouds which curiously smelled like the food he was carrying. Sasuke was deep in thought and Sakura didn't want to break the uncomfortable silence. Maybe they need some quiet time, she thought.  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, surprising her with his suddenly serious tone, "Are all mothers like that? Like Kasumi-baasan?"  
  
She didn't know how to answer that question. Feeling the longing in that tone, she, the most intelligent gennin of her year, who always have the answers to everything, stood there, searching for the best way of gently explaining to Naruto what mothers are. For anybody else, the question was harmless, but Sakura knew better than to answer him with meaningless words. Then she did the only thing that she could possibly do. She reached out and enveloped him in a warm, tight embrace.  
  
"Saku...," shocked, Naruto felt the warmth creeping up his spine. He blushed.  
  
"Ne, Naruto... I don't know whether all mothers are like her, but this is how my mother feels like when she hugs me," caressing the blonde boy's hair slowly, she continued, "And this is how she soothed me when I was a child," Sakura felt him stiffened before he hug her back and she softly whispered a sound that started drops of tears falling, "Hush, hush baby...," she hummed with a tune, "I'm here."  
  
The bag hanging from his arm swayed a little on the impact when he buried himself in this small girl's arms. Sakura didn't know what would happen next, but she let Naruto wet her shoulder and held him. For as long as he needed her. She'd let him cry, silently or not.  
  
Sasuke didn't believe what he saw. He stood there, an outsider, a mere bystander. He looked at Naruto who clutched the smaller girl like she was his life thread. His face betrayed all of his deepest emotions and Sasuke couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was like watching a scene of a child crying, calling for his mom.  
  
He had once called for his mother like that, way back in the vaguest of memory. And he remembered the feel when she came right away, swooping him into her arms to wipe those tears. He felt loved. Then it hit him hard, the grief and nothingness. Her smile, her softness and her voice. His mother. His life thread. Gone.  
  
He gagged, suddenly gasping for air, and pure wave of unbearable sadness brought him down on his knees. He clutched his aching sides, still gasping for more oxygen, and the only sound he produced was that of a silent sorrow. He was waiting for the tears to come out, but his eyes were dried long time ago. Nothing, nothing can elevate his magnitude of suffering and he trembled fiercely. It's painful when you couldn't cry. Your insides hurt, literally.  
  
He felt a touch on his forehead, softly combing his black hair. He looked up at Sakura's face, and felt the hand continued lulling him into painless existence and he stopped trembling. She dropped to her knees slowly, held his face in her hands and positioned his head on the crook of her neck. She hugged him, almost the same way like she hugged Naruto. But she was silent, she didn't hum or whisper. She just hugged him tightly. He felt the touch, warmth, and care of the hand she put on his face still. His mother touched him like this once. Something in him broke, then he cried his first tear since a long time ago. He couldn't stop, the sobbing was gagged, but he did cry. He couldn't stop. He cried for his lost mother and father, and lost childhood.  
  
Quietly drying his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but feel the tears ready to spring out again. Sasuke, he thought, carries a burden that even he cannot fathom. But in the end, he misses his mother too. Naruto walked over to his friends, crouched down and let himself be pulled by Sakura into the circle. She hugged him again with one arm, while Sasuke was still hiding himself on her other shoulder. They stayed like that.  
  
Friends, incomplete but filling each other. 


End file.
